The objectives of this proposal are to purchase a state-of-the-art multichromatic flow cytometer in order to support, enhance and fulfill the specialized technologic needs of a group of multiple NIH-funded researchers at UT Southwestern. The major user group conducts research on varied areas of immunology and requires the proposed instrument to be able to gain and enhance scientific insight into the questions being addressed in ongoing projects. As our understanding of the immunologic basis of various disease situations grows, it is becoming increasingly clear that populations of immune cells are not homogeneous and need to be studied as distinct subpopulations in order to understand their precise role or to modulate their function in a therapeutic setting. Several functional assays can now be performed by flow cytometric technology with a distinct advantage over traditional methodologies. These applications are changing our understanding of the interplay between various cell types of the immune system. In addition, powerful utilization and analysis of multiparametric data can be attained through bioinformatics. The addition of the 4- laser, 10-color flow cytometer will provide cutting-edge instrumentation that will dramatically enhance research across the user group. We present here the justification and rationale for our proposal, cite various specific examples of how the instrument would provide greater insight into ongoing NIH-funded research and outline the strong institutional commitment that will enable the smooth implementation of the NCRR SIG program.